Happy Tree Friends in Siege the Day
by max.whittemore
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends in an all new adventure for the whole family! When the town is overtaken by the Ruthless Tiger General, the gang must band together to take back their home. A fun tale about friendship, bravery, and how to properly caramelize an open wound. (Rated T for brutal graphic comedic cartoon violence and torture) (Shall include NO FlippyXFlaky) (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

MTV Films

Presents

A

Mondo Media

Production

HAPPY

TREE

FRIENDS:

SIEGE

THE

DAY!

Starring:

Flippy

Giggles

Lifty & Shifty

Lumpy

Featuring:

Cuddles

Toothy

Petunia

Handy

Nutty

Sniffles

Pop & Cub

Flaky

The Mole

Disco Bear

Russell

Mime

Cro-Marmot

Splendid

Lammy

Mr. Pickles

With Special Guest Star:

Tiger General

And Introducing:

Lanky

It was a beautiful day in the little woodland town that the Happy Tree Friends called home. the sun was shining at peak capacity, birds were happily chirping as they flew by, and the grass was at it's very greenest. When had things ever gone wrong on a day like this?

On this day, a nervous looking red porcupine with a dandruff problem, named Flaky, whom for the longest time, people thought was a boy, parked her car in front of the local super market. Once she turned it off, she opened the door and got out, nervously looking around. In order to relax, she took out a walkman containing sounds meant to calm her down and put on the headphones. This helped put her mind more at ease Little did she know, that from behind a dumpster, she was being spied on by two green twin raccoons. The younger one, Lifty, and his older brother in the fedora, Shifty, laughed to each other as they spotted her taking out her wallet to put use the parking meter. Ducking back, the two thieves argued to each other on how they were going to snatch her wallet. Shifty took a fishing rod out from his hat, which looked way too big to even fit in there, and they snickered to each other again.

While Flaky was using the meter and not looking, Lifty and Shifty came out from the side of the store and Shifty reeled the rod back to prepare to cast it to snatch her wallet. Unfortunately, as the hook flew backward, it latched onto a garbage boot. Shifty through the rod forward, causing it to and smack Lifty square in the face, leaving a boot step print on his face. The boot had also been knocked off the hook, but it missed her wallet, much to Shifty's frustration. He tried again, this time, it caught a protruding nail from a pole, which flew and pierced Lifty right in the tongue as he recovered from the boot, causing him to scream in pain. Since Flaky had her headphones on, she couldn't hear any of this. Once again, Shifty missed. He tried once again, and has Lifty tried to pull the nail from his tongue with a hammer, the hook pierced his left ear. Shifty, none the wiser, cast the line again, ripping his brothers ear clean off, leaving him screaming in pain as blood squirted from the hole in his head. No luck for Shifty. One last time, he gave a mighty heave backward with his rod. This time, the hook caught on to a nearby power line, causing electricity to surge into the hook, down the line, though the rod, directly into Shifty, causing him to light up like a Christmas tree. It left his fur charred, his eyes bloodshot, and his rod destroyed.

Flaky had finished using the meter and had walked though the automatic doors to the restaurant. Shifty had had enough of this nonsense and ran up to her and reached for a good old fashioned snatch-and-grab. Just as he was about to grab the wallet however, the doors closed on his hand with the force of two jackhammers. He once again wailed in agony and tried to yank his arm from the doors, with no success. Lifty even tried helping him get his arm out, this only caused his arm to hemorrhage. Lifty went and got a monkey wrench from his van hoping to break the door and free his brother. But just as he swung it down, the doors opened, causing him to hit Shifty's already badly injured arm, splitting the bone right in two. Shifty screamed at the top of his lungs as he cradled his dislocated arm, with bone protruding from the skin and blood dripping out.

At that moment, the heard a sound that scared him more than anything, the sound of police sirens. The two badly wounded thieves looked to see a police car, manned by a purple deer with clown make-up on his face who never utters a sound, named Mime, wearing a police uniform and making the sounds from an invisible crank horn.

"Uh-oh," the two Racoons went, and they both bolted toward their van and drove off, with Mime in hot pursuit.

Afterward, a green bear wearing army camouflage and dog tags pulled up in his jeep. This bear, Flippy, happily walked inside looking to get some groceries, not seeming to notice the blood. He grabbed his shopping cart and whistled as he made his way through the aisles. As he wheeled along, he took the time to wave to some of his friends he saw there. Flaky was having her stuff checked out at the counter by The Mole, a blind pink mole with a shirt that covered his mouth, a pair of glasses, and a walking stick. Petunia, an obsessive-compulsive blue skunk wearing a flower on her head and an air-freshener on her neck, was checking browsing meats at the deli section. Even Lumpy, a tall unintelligent blue moose who was working at the place as a janitor. Being a veteran of a brutal war which took a massive toll on him, these were the kind of days that Flippy lived for. A beautiful day surrounded by friends, and no surprises.

As Lumpy was cleaning one of the aisles, his stomach started to growl and he started to crave something to eat. He looked over and saw a foil pan of popcorn.

"Mmmmmmm," he went, as he took the pan from its shelf, totally forgetting that he isn't allowed to eat the food there. He took a lighter from his pocket, switched it on and held the light just below the pan. He waved the light around below it, impatiently grumbling to himself, before popping could finally be heard. He stupidly laughed to himself as the foil grew bigger.

Flippy, from another aisle, heard the sound of popping popcorn. As he stopped and listened, his mind translated the sounds into that of gunfire, which caused him to sweat. As the sounds disturbed him more and more, he found himself back in the hellish pits of the war in which he fought. Seeing bullets speeding toward him, he ducked to find cover. He found himself crawling through countless bodies in order to survive this nightmare. All of a sudden, he found himself facing two familiar faces. Before him were the mangled bodies of his two best friends and comrades, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom, with not a hint of life left in their eyes. Flippy was so horrified that he couldn't even scream. Before he even had a chance to weep for his fallen friends.

Back in the present, his eyes twitched violently, turning a devilish yellow color, and his breathing turned absolutely savage. His fear turned into uncontrollable rage and an urge to kill anything he see's breathing, much like the war. He then abandoned his cart, and searched for his first victim.

Flaky was still and the check-out counter, sorting through all her groceries. Little did she notice the flipped out bear emerging behind her. Just as she noticed there was someone behind her, Flippy grabbed the back of her head violently, causing her to scream hysterically. With his free hand, he turned on the check-out conveyor belt, making it go at an incredible speed. He then rammed her head straight into the belt. AS he held it there, blood began to run from her face along the belt, coating it red. He lifted her head and it was badly bruised, with her still screaming. He pressed her head against it once again, and raised it to show her face completely skinned, and one of her eyeballs were hanging by a thread. He then pressed her face one final time, until her body went completely limp. He raised her head, which was now completely missing its entire front half and bleeding profusely. At the end of the checkout desk, The Mole, unaware of what was happening, grabbed each of Flakys organs and bagged them like groceries.

Flippy then turned his attention over to Petunia, who screamed and hid behind the deli department counter. She curled there in a fetal position panicking and trying not to make a sound. She listened carefully to his footsteps, hoping to find an opportunity to escape. She heard the steps travel alongside the opposite end of the counter. Suddenly, her eye caught something on the floor. It was a discarded olive that looked like it had been there for days, disgusting looking and forming mold. The obsessive compulsive skunk was absolutely repulsed at the sight and let out a slight shriek, before quickly putting her hands on her mouth in a panic, remembering the homicidal maniac who was after her. She heard the footsteps stop for a moment, as if it had heard Petunias sound, causing her heard to thump hard against her chest. Then, she heard the footsteps continue, getting quieter and quieter. She cautiously peeked out from behind the counter. There was no sign of Flippy, Just some empty food aisles and an empty shopping cart rolling past like a rolling tumbleweed. She let out a quiet and exasperated sigh of relief before looking back the other way. Next thing she knew, a meat hook was rammed right into her stomach, giving her intense and unbearable pain. She looked over horrified to see Flippy holding the other end of the chain. He then sword the chain, hook, and skunk around with great force and ease, the centrifugal force slowly yanked more and more of her innards out. Finally, she snapped off of her internal organs and her lifeless body flew toward the window, crashing through and leaving her body on the asphalt outside the store, with several shards of glass impaled through it.

With Petunias intestines in his hand, Flippy continued to prowl the store for anymore survivors, when he heard a sneeze coming from the freezer. He opened the freezer door and yanked out all the milks and cheeses to find Lumpy hiding there, shivering with cold. Laughing maniacally, he yanked Lumpy out of the freezer, wrapped Petunia's intestines around his neck, jumped onto his back, and proceeded to strangle him with them. At that moment, a butterfly through the broken window toward the homicidal bear. Just when Lumpy was beginning to lose consciousness, it flew in front of Flippy and got his attention. Such a beautiful and innocent sight was enough to snap Flippy out of his homicidal rage. He loosened his grip and the two of them fell to the floor, giving Lumpy the liberty to gasp for breath.

"Awww," cooed Flippy, who was now back to his peaceful state and admiring the Butterfly. Suddenly, he heard an ear piercing scream. He looked over to the store entrance to see a horrified Lamb with a white Wool coat, Lammy, carrying a pickle named Mr. Pickles, which she claimed was alive, looking at the scene. Flippy looked down to see Lumpy with bruises all around his neck and trying to catch his breath. He then looked around to see the blood soaked scene of his massacre with horror in his eyes. He then looked down at his hands to see them covered with blood. He simply stood there, traumatized by what he had done.

The following days were rough for Flippy. The incident at the Supermarket wasn't the first time he had lost control, but now, everywhere he went there was a sense of fear among those he encountered. They tried not to show it, but he could tell that his friends were nervous when he was around them.

One day, Flippy was walking across the sidewalk feeling bummed out, when he saw some of his friends, Toothy, a purple beaver with abnormally large buck teeth, Mime, a purple reindeer wearing a striped shirt and clown make-up who never uttered a sound, Sniffles, an intelligent blue anteater wearing glasses and a pocket protector, Handy, an orange amputee carpenter beaver who wore a hard had, a tool belt, and bandages around his arms, Nutty, a hyperactive green sugar-addicted squirrel with a lazy eye and candy stuck to him, and Cro-Marmot, a stone-age marmot with long hair that covered his eyes, a loincloth, and a giant club, who was encased in a giant ice-block.

Flippy asked if he maybe he could join them. Toothy nervously told him that he was sorry but they were all full, sweating and trying to smile. Flippy noticed that the others were noticeable fearful. Flippy put his looked down sad and went on his way, as his friends looked on, not being able to help but feel slightly guilty.

That night, he arrived back in his neighborhood. He noticed little Cub, an infant tan bear wearing a diaper and a beanie playing in a sandbox in his backyard. Cub's father, Pop, a tan bear wearing a bathrobe and smoking a pipe, came out and noticed Flippy looking at them. He nervously chuckles and quickly took his son inside, locking the doors. Flippy became very depressed and went back to his house.

As he approached his home, Giggles, a pink chipmunk wearing a pink bow on her head, was watering some flowers in her garden, when she noticed Flippy walking up to his door in such a depressed state. She couldn't help but take pity on him and went over to his house. She knocked on the door, only to find that it was unlocked.

"Hello?" She muttered, as she stepped inside, looking for the houses sole resident.

As she passed through his halls, she noticed a series of pictures of him back in the war days, along with several honors he received. Many of the photos were of him and his two best friends at the time, Mouse Ka-Boom and Sneaky. Hung above them were their dog tags, which he had kept all this time. She then heard the sound of cabinet drawers being opened. She followed the sounds until he found Flippy in his bedroom, going through his things and placing them on a large clothe next to a stick. When Flippy noticed her, Giggles came in to ask if he was alright, and what he was doing. He sighed sadly and told her that the everyone was better off without him, and that he was leaving. This shocked Giggles, who asked him where he was going. He showed her a picture of a far off monastery up in the mountains, where he can spend the rest of his days at peace with himself and not be a threat to anybody. As Flippy gathered his war memorabilia, Giggles protested and tried to convince him to stay, but Flippy felt that his friends wouldn't always be in danger around him, and that he couldn't in good conscious do that to them. Once he got everything he could carry together, he tied them into a bindle and prepared to leave. He made Giggles promise not to tell anyone where he was going and hugged her goodbye. He then went on his way, with Giggles looking on helplessly.

Leaving was tough for Flippy. Coming home from the war, he, like so many others who had survived that horror, was heavily scrutinized by the masses for being a monster and taking part in an unethical conflict. The people here however, took him in and treated him as their friend. He saw this place as a new start for him after suffering so much torment and loss. But he remembered what happened at the supermarket, and felt that they deserved better than him. He looked back one last time at his old home and then marched off, intending never to come back. Once he was out of sight, Giggles looked up at Flippy's abandoned home, sighed sadly, and went home.

 **Now I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of negative reviews for having Flippy kill Flaky at the very beginning of the story. I am aware that the HTF fandom is comprised of a lot of people who see the two as a couple. Therefore, I feel that it may be appropriate to address your concerns in the most dignified way i know possible.**

 **Ahem...**

 **I DO NOT CARE FOR FLIPPYXFLAKY!**

 **As a matter of fact, I openly despise it. 90% of all the fan work I see for Happy Tree Friends is just a romance between those two characters. And why? Because he didn't get to her during one of his flip outs 2 out of 6 times? I bet he had a pretty gruesome death in store for her before The Mole blew her up that one time. I spit in the face of FlippyXFlaky and will resist it at all costs!**

 **And don't go thinking that there is going to be romance between Flippy and Giggles either. There are going to be many points in the story where it might look like it to some of you, but I assure you, Flippy is going to have no love interest in this story.**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to crank out the rest soon :).**


	2. Chapter 2

1 Month Later...

Life had pretty much gone forward without incident for the Happy Tree Friends. However, Flippy's absence had left a heavy void in the Happy Tree Friends lives (that and the fact that two of their friends were dead). For many, the town just didn't feel the same without him. For example, Sniffles, who sometimes found himself looking at an old photo of him, Flippy, and a group of their friends at a barbeque, smiling for a photograph, right next to another photo of the same scene, except several tree friends were running, unconscious, or injured, and a flipped-out Flippy was repeatedly bashing Giggles head against a fire hydrant.

At that same time, Giggles was happily walking along the street with her boyfriend Cuddles, a yellow rabbit with rosy cheeks, a puffball for a tail and another one on his head, and pink bunny slippers. The two of them stopped when they caught sight of Flippy's abandoned house. The two of them looked on and sighed sadly as Cuddles tried to comfort Giggles.

At least things couldn't get much worse.

Meanwhile, Cub was out in the backyard playing with a large ball, while Pop was sitting on a lawn chair reading a newspaper. As cub played with his large bouncy ball, he accidentally caused it to bounce and roll into in to a deep bush. Distraught at having lost his ball, he cried and went over to Pop for help.

However, as Cub cried to Pop, unnoticed by wither of them, a mysterious lit bomb had flown into their lawn and rolled into that very same bush. Pop walked over with his son and reached into the bush to look for the ball. Once he felt something round, he went "ah ha!" and ended up pulling out the bomb, mistaking it for the ball. He gave it to Cub who smiled and cheered.

"Mmmmmh, hm," Pop said proudly to himself, and once he was sure that his son could be left alone for a few minutes, he went inside to do some housework, while Cub happily tossed the bomb up in the air repeatedly.

Inside the house, Pop got up on a small ladder and got to work getting a picture frame hung up, while the bomb could be seen flying up and down from view from the window. Once he had it in place, he took a work hammer and prepared to nail it in. Once he took a few good practice movements with the hammer, he swung it at the nail. At the very second his hammer hit the nail head, he was surprised by a load BANG and the entire house shaking, what he didn't notice was the window being splattered with blood from outside.

"Huh?" he went, retaining his composure. He then looked curiously at his hammer to see if there is anything up with it. He shrugged, and then noticed the blood on the window. Panicking, he rushed back out into the backyard, only to see his infant son's blown up and crispy remains spread all over the lawn.

Just as he screamed in absolute horror, a tank came crashing through the picket fence. As it did, one of the sharp pieces of fence shot from underneath the treads and right toward Pop. He screamed as it flew right toward his face, not having enough time to get out of the way before it impaled him right through his mouth. He stumbled around making painful gargling noises as he drowned in his own blood, finally falling to the ground dead. The tank simply moved along and crushed his limp body under it's treads.

Cuddles and Giggles, as well as the rest of the town, heard explosions and screaming coming from the direction of Pop and Cub's house. From the horizon in that direction, was the sight of an army of blue tigers in military outfits, armed with bombs. Accompanying them were tanks and military jeeps. In a uniform fashion, the troops threw the bombs into the air toward the town, hitting and blowing up several buildings. Cuddles and Giggles screamed in terror and ran off to find cover, while the rest of the town ran around in a panicked frenzy.

Within minutes, in every direction , there were exploding buildings and citizens, smoking corpses, and citizens running around looking for cover. Disco Bear, a light orange bear wearing an outdated yellow disco suit and a large orange afro, manages to jump from his luxury tree house seconds before it was blown up. Mime ran out of his tent which was on fire. He ran off and came back with an imaginary bucket of water. He "poured" it onto his flaming home, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, in a giant fortress shaped as an acorn, Splendid, a blue super-powered flying squirrel wearing a red mask, was watching a movie about two people from different social classes who fall in love on a sinking ship, crying while eating popcorn. All of a sudden, he heard explosions and screaming through his super hearing. He then got up from his chair with a look of determination on his face and hummed a heroic tune to himself before flying off to the source at incredible speeds. Once he arrived at his destination, he looked down from the sky to see the entire town being attacked by an army of tigers. As he flew down to combat the army, he saw a bomb hurling right toward him. With one hand, he caught the bomb effortlessly, licked his fingers, and put out the fuse. He tossed it aside (which ended up falling onto a civilian and smashing it's head), and flew over to the oncoming army. He held out his hand for them to halt, as their one and only warning. Next thing he knew, he had been blasted away by one of the tanks. Now Splendid was stuck and screaming on the nose of a speeding missile shooting toward the sky. Soon enough, it broke the earth's atmosphere and flew straight into the sun, incinerating the squirrel.

Over by the hospital, Lumpy had just been checked out after a month of being treated for his wounds from the supermarket attack. He was feeling fully healthy again, and was ready to greet the world again with great enthusiasm. At that moment however, a bomb flew through one of the hospital windows.

"What the fuck?" Lumpy mumbled, just before the entire hospital exploded and blew Lumpy away. After he landed on the ground. He got up, rubbing his head. He looked up and screamed when he saw large pieces of the building falling right at him. He crouched for cover preparing for the worst. Luckily, none of it his him and simply landed around him. He opened one eye and looked around cautiously. He uncurled himself, wiped the sweat off his brow and sighed in relief. At that moment however, a jar containing a disembodied brain in water fell onto his head and shattered, leaving the brain stuck to his head. As he groaned in pain and pulled the brain off his face, he found himself surrounded by tiger soldiers pointing their sharp bayonet's at him. He raised his hands and muttered "Uh, oh".

Meanwhile, over by the prison, Lifty and Shifty had been sharing a cell together, serving time for their attempted burglary from before, with their injuries mostly treated. Shifty was over at the wall, writing another line on the days they have been here, While Lifty was over at the toilet carefully putting sheets of toilet paper on the seat. Shifty heard something flying toward their cell from outside, and went up and stood up on the bed, looking out the barred window. What he saw was a bomb heading straight for the window, he screamed in surprise and yelled for Lifty to duck and get away from the window. The two got as far away from the window wall as possible and held onto each other as the wall was blown away. Luckily, aside from a few scratches, the twins were mostly unharmed, better yet, there was a giant hole leading outside for them to escape out of. Not wasting any time, they ran out of their cell to freedom. Lifty quickly went back and snatched the roll of toilet paper, as that was a luxury for them.

As soon as they exited the building, it completely collapsed behind them. They looked around to see tanks everywhere and half of the town obliterated. Panicking, they went to find somewhere to hide.

Soon, the partially destroyed town was overrun with tiger soldiers and most of the surviving tree friends had been rounded up. Holding their hands behind their heads, Cuddles, Giggles, and the others were brought to the middle of the town square. In all the commotion however, Russell, a light blue otter wearing a tattered striped shirt and a jolly roger pirate hat, with a hook for a hand and peg legs for feet, managed to slip away. Once they were all together, their captors assumed a position as a highly decorated jeep rolled forward. Once it parked, The Tiger General, whom Flippy had faced against back during the war, stepped out, and was saluted by his soldiers. He was followed by his second-in-command, Lanky, a teal colored turtle whose shell was dressed in less decorated military garb and was wearing a combat helmet with an ace of hearts attached to it. After getting out of the car, he shinned off a pair of dentures and put them in his mouth, then took his position by The Tiger General's side.

The general simply put his hand and claw behind his back, walked around, and looked over his hostages. The way he walked was of someone looking over a brand new piece of furniture they were considering purchasing, and he had a look of brutal authority written all over his face. As this was happening, many of the Tree Friends were shaking in their boots. Even Nutty was trying his best to stay perfectly still, but still twitched nervously. The General stopped in front of Handy, knelt down, and looked him dead in the eye, causing him to sweat immensely. Once he was done intimidating him, he got back up and walked back toward Lanky, who hurried to get a stand for him. The General stood up on it and looked down at his captives.

After he cleared his throat, he reached into one of his pockets and took out an old picture of Flippy, causing a light gasp from some of the captive group. He pointed his claw at the photo and demanded to know where he was. No one spoke up, as the only one with knowledge on his whereabouts was Giggles. Giggles herself kept her mouth shut nervously, not wanting to give up her friend.

When no one would talk, a look of anger came over the general. He then swiftly pointed out his claw hand toward the group, causing them all to flinch, and proceeded to count through each of them like eeny-meeny-miny-moe. Soon enough, he stopped on Cuddles and grinned maliciously. Sure enough, he had his troops forcefully remove the yellow bunny from the crowd, despite Giggles desperate attempts to hang onto him. At the general's orders, Cuddles was tied with rope by his arms, legs, and ears to six jeeps. Once he was firmly tied with no chance of escape, sweating and crying, the General raised his open claw arm, and the troops driving each of the six cars revved up their engines. Upon hearing this, Cuddles started screaming hysterically. Once the General's claw snapped shut, they slammed their feet on the gas. Next Thing Cuddles knew, Cuddles was being pulled at directions. Besides the sounds of the car engines, all anyone could hear was his agonizing screams and the sound of tearing skin and snapping bones while Giggles stood there in horror helplessly watching. Soon enough, his limbs began to give way. His arms, legs and ears got ripped apart in each direction, still attached by organs in an extending spring-like shape, blood flying everywhere. As more and more of him got stretched out and his body began to rip apart, a bird flew in and circled Cuddles It softly landed on his stomach, causing him to finally rip into 5 pieces. Blood splattered onto the General's face, not seeming to faze him one bit. A traumatized Giggles struggled against the urge to gag.

Then out of the bushes, Russell popped out brandishing a sword and ran toward the general. As soon as he got close, he felt his sword hit something hard and come to a stop.

"Yar?" He muttered confused, and looked to find that Lanky had gotten in the way and his sword crushed against his impenetrable shell. He took it back and examined his swords remains, which hadn't even made a mark on Lanky's shell, and then was surrounded by troops with bayonet's to get into the group. With nothing else, he put his hands behind his head defeated and joined his friends.

Once all that commotion ceased, the General reassumed his position in front of the captive group and announced that the town was now under his control. He demanded to know who among them speaks for them as a whole. Lumpy, wanting to be seen as important, foolishly and happily raised his hand. Next thing he knew, he had a giant sack thrown over his head, grabbed by the soldiers, and was thrown into the trunk of the Tiger General's jeep.

"Lanky!" The General called out as he walked to his jeep, causing his servant to give a nervous "Yipe!" and loyally but also fearfully follow him. As Lanky got into the car, The general took out the photo of Flippy one more time, pointed to it, and ran his claw across his neck, letting the Tree Friends know that until he has him, he will bring endless suffering to this town. He got into his car and he and Lanky drove off with the captive Lumpy to his command headquarters, as his soldiers established a perimeter throughout the town. The group looked on as their flag, with a picture of an acorn, was knocked down and replaced with one depicting 3 red claw marks.

The Happy Tree Friends looked around them to see their beloved hometown being overtaken with hostile forces, they knew that they were now prisoners, with jailers who will not hesitate and will take pleasure in killing them if need be. Horrified and sad, they each solemnly and fearfully walked back to their respective homes, each trying to comfort each other, with Giggles and Russell remaining.

The sad little chipmunk walked over to her now-deceased boyfriends decapitated head and knelt down beside it. She solemnly closed his eyes and sat with it in tears while Russell sadly looked on.

Once Lumpy's bag was removed from his head, he as blinded by the bright lights. Once his eyes got a chance to adjust, he found himself tied by his arms and legs to a wall. He was inside what looked like a military base of operations and was surrounded by soldiers. With The Tiger General standing right in front of him facing him.

"Uh, heh heh, Hello..." Lumpy chuckled nervously. The general stepped forward and grabbed him by his giant nose, moving his head around to get a good look at it. He then peeled back his eye lids to get a good view of each of his eyes. Afterwards, the general forced his mouth opened and counted each of his round teeth. Lastly, he tested the girth of his antlers, moving them and knocking his knuckles against him. The general then devilishly smiled at him, letting know that he was determined to find his breaking point.

At his orders, his troops the attached electrodes to his arms, finders, feet, antlers, tongue, and even his nipples. All of those electrodes were attached to a generator which was manned by Lanky. At the general's signal, he cranked it up to a low setting, causing electricity to coarse through Lumpy's body. He painfully grated his teeth and his whole body went ridged. Lanky then turned it off, giving Lumpy a chance to catch his breath. The General signaled Lanky again, and he cranked the generator to the medium setting, causing Lumpy to scream in agony with his eyeballs rolling into his head and his tongue flailing around in his mouth, as well as the lights in the room to flicker on and off. When Lanky cranked it off again, Lumpy was unconscious, so the General gave him a giant smack against the cheek to wake him up. There was smoke coming from his antlers and his eyes were horribly bloodshot. The general took the generator for himself and his claw grabbed a hold of the dial. Lumpy panicked and shook his head frantically. Nonetheless, The General turned the generator to its fullest potential. As it got higher and higher, Lumpy screamed hysterically, his skeleton started flashing trough his body, and his eyeballs rolled rapidly in his head like a slot machine. The General laughed evilly and continued to slowly turn the dial, breaking it off once it reached its maximum setting. So much electricity was going through Lumpy that rapid blinding lights shot from the building through the windows. Lanky tried his best not to vomit, as that could cause his dentures to fall out.

 **Wow, only 2 chapters in and already 6 characters are dead. This must be what it's like writing Game of Thrones (A show I incidentally have never actually watched). Except in Game of Thrones, once you're dead you stay dead forever.**

 **Also, for this story to work, I had to get Splendid out of the picture as quickly as possible. I guess it's kinda ironic he died by being blasted into the sun while Superman GETS his powers from the sun.**

 **Anyway, Lumpy is in for some horrific torture from the Tiger General. There's always been a kind of satisfaction for me in watching him go through particularly tortuous and painful deaths in the series, as I understand is the case with most fans. It's probably likely due to how stupid he is, and how often his stupidity gets so many of his friends hurt and killed.**

 **Anyway, be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

In just a matter of days, the Tiger General's regime had assumed full control over the town. Around the perimeter that had established a blockade consisting of barbed wire, chain fences, bases, guards, and even landmines. Within this blockade, the town was completely unrecognizable. Where once stood suburban houses, colorful buildings, plains of green grass, flowers and trees, had been reduced to a half-destroyed wasteland. The once clear blue skies had been turned to a grayish red, and only a few buildings remained, and even fewer were all in one piece. Through every street and corner, platoons of tiger soldiers marched side by side, along with tanks and jeeps, searching for Flippy. Since the takeover, the towns citizens have been randomly picked out and tortured/killed indiscriminately. Under the Tiger General's rule, the surviving townsfolk have simply tried to survive by hiding, searching for food scraps, or just trying not to look suspicious.

Just that day, a couple of soldiers were dunking Lamby repeatedly into the lake as penalty for tossing a rock at them, though she claimed it was Mr. Pickles.

Later that day, Nutty was shifting through the wreckage of his favorite candy store, desperate for something with sugar to eat. He hadn't had candy in almost two days. The candy that was usually stuck to his fur was gone, consumed by him and desperation. His fur was all messed up, both his eyes were bloodshot, his fur was completely unkempt, and he was shaking more violently than usual. Suddenly, his face lit up as he saw something in the rubble.

"OOOOoooh!" He cooed, and he dug out what he thought was a piece of candy, but was in actuality a laundry pod. He laughed manically and tossed it into his mouth, chewing it rabidly and then swallowing. It tasted kind of strange to him. Suddenly, he started to violently hack soap bubbles and blood. Once that was all over, he stuck out his tongue to see that it had been turned completely white. Recovering, he simply sat down sad.

Just then, Handy came along and found him there

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Handy said, ushering Nutty to get up and follow him.

The two friends made their way across the ruined town, making sure to stay out of sight of the occupying forces. Finally, they arrived at what used to be Cuddles house. Arriving at the front door, Nutty stepped up and did the secret knock. The mail slot opened and Russell peaked out with his one eye, nodded, let Nutty in, and shut the door. Handy walked up next to do the secret knock, but then he remembered he had no arms, and simply grunted in frustration. He simply kicked the door with his foot. Russell looked out and let him in anyway.

Inside, all of their surviving friends were taking shelter from the chaos outside. Most of them were congregating. Over by the table, Toothy was sitting at the table in complete anxiety. The Mole was searching and shifting through the cabinets for something to drink. Being blind, he found and took out a jug of dish soap, thinking it was root beer. He took it over and poured it in Toothy's empty cup, prompting a smile from him. Just as he was about to ingest it however, he heard Sniffles call him to go get Giggles, who was in Cuddles old room.

Putting down his drink, he went through the hall over to the door, and lightly knocked on it twice.

"Hello?" He said. Before carefully opening the door. He looked in to see Giggles sitting on the side of Cuddles old bed. She was facing the counter which had various pictures of Cuddles and Giggles together. Also by the side of his counter was his skateboard. Toothy came over to her to see that she had a miserable look on her face. In her hands was one of Cuddles pairs of pink bunny slippers.

Cuddles was Toothy's best friend, and he understood the way she felt about losing him, especially in such a horrific way. He simply sighed sadly and gently put her hand on her shoulder. She looked over to him, with tears in her face, and the two of them shared a sad hug.

"Come on," Toothy said, and he took her hand and led her back to the living room.

The Tree Friends were all gathered around the living room. Many were either scared, arguing amongst each other or both. Why them? What were these maniacs doing here? Why were they doing this to them? What does it have to do with Flippy? What did anyone in this happy-go-lucky town do to deserve this? Things do... occasionally... go wrong, but what was happening to their home was a nightmare.

Among all the disarray, Handy called out for everyone to calm down. They had to do something about this situation, otherwise they would all be dead within a week. But none of them had any clue as to how. They were just innocent woodland townsfolk, not fighters, none of them ever could have imagined they would be in a situation like this. If anyone could help them.

As things seemed more and more hopeless, everyone just wished that Flippy was here. If anyone had any chance to help liberate their town, it was him. He did have a great deal of combat experience. Unfortunately, no one knew what happened to him or where he was, or had any way to contact him. His house has been abandoned for a month, the army already searched it from top to bottom. If he was anywhere near here, they would have found him already. They didn't want to think about what would happen if the Tiger Army found him, but they all agreed that they needed their friend now more than ever.

Giggle's mostly kept quiet the entire discussion. She was the only one who knew where he was, but she promised not to tell anyone. However, the situation had become dire, and she knew that they had to bring him back. Giggles raised her hand and revealed that she knew what happened to Flippy, much to everyone's shock. She knew that she was breaking her promise to Flippy, and that he probably wouldn't forgive him, but she told them everything she knew. She told them how he left to join a monastery after his episode at the supermarket, and how he told her to keep it a secret. Many of them couldn't help but feel bad that the way they treated him may have caused him to leave. What they had to do was obvious, they had to find him. But how? The borders of the town have been tightly secured. No one could possibly hope to get in or out. All communications have been cut, which didn't even matter any way since the monastery Flippy was at had no technology of any sort. Their only hope was to try and get past the blockade to escape from the town to get to where Flippy was. The group, led by Handy and Sniffles, the two smartest people in the room, got together to form a plan.

Meanwhile, Lumpy was still at the mercy of the General. He found himself strapped by his arms to a metal chair, in front of what looked like a dinner table. There was still smoke coming from his antlers from a few nights ago. On the table there was an assortment of different foods, from roast beef, to steamed lobster, salad bowls, freshly cut bread, and even a ham sandwich, Lumpy's favorite. All of this made him salivate. At the other end of the table sat the Tiger General. He was putting a napkin around his neck with a picture of a skull and crossbones on it. He ordered Lanky to undo the restraints of his chair. Lanky did so and Lumpy rubbed his free arms. He looked across to the General, who gestured for him to eat. Lumpy didn't hesitate or question it for a second, he grabbed the sandwich and chomped down on it.

"MMMhhh," He went, as his eyes watered in contentment. The General then took out his picture of Flippy and passed it over to Lumpy, who didn't seem to notice as he was too busy scarfing down all the food in front of him

"Ahem," The General went, getting Lumpy's attention, and he pointed to the picture, getting Lumpy to look at it. Upon seeing Flippy's face, he got a little nervous, and stroked his neck around where Flippy strangulated him a month ago. The General asked him, calmly and politely this time, unlike before, for information on this bear. Once he gave him what he wanted, all this torture would be over.

Lumpy naively went "oh," and chuckled, not really understanding what they would want with Flippy, and he told them everything he knew, although it was very little. He told them about how he has lived in their town for years and become a respected member of the community. He has lived a relatively normal life in the town, but every once in a while, he had psychotic episodes that caused him to attack his friends. As he was speaking, Lanky was sure to write everything down, though he seemed to be struggling to keep up. He was a turtle after all, speed wasn't really what he was known for. The General then asked the moose where he was hiding. Lumpy simply shrugged as he had nothing for him. He told him that he left town a month ago and no one has seen him since.

The General was very disappointed with the information he got, and looked over at the stupid moose with a scowl. He's had him prisoner here for about two days and he was already starting to really hate his stupid demeanor. His intense scowl turned back into a light smile however, and he asked him to try the bean & cheese burrito. Lumpy looked over to it and happily obliged. He took the burrito and took a giant bite into it. However, as he swallowed, throat became overridden with searing burning pain. He opened his mouth to see that his tongue and the rest of his mouth had been severely burned. He looked into the half-eaten burrito to discover that it wasn't a bean & cheese burrito, it was a rivet & cheese burrito (all the beans had been replaced with hot rivets).

The General then ordered his soldiers to take Lumpy back to his cell. On command, two of his men grabbed the moose and took him away, even as he stupidly attempted to continue eating the burrito. The General laughed to himself manically and took a drink of his milk. Just then, his eyes went wide and he spit it out in disgust. He tipped his glass and poured out the expired and chunky milk onto the table. He angrily through the glass at Lanky, which shattered against his head and made him fall over in pain. He demanded to bring him fresh milk.

Back at Cuddles house, Sniffles and Handy had managed to formulate a plan to escape. As everyone else sat down around the living room, Sniffles and Handy set up a diagram of how they would get past the soldiers.

While Sniffles pointed, Handy explained the plan step by step. They find a vehicle, and Sniffles would then rig it with special rocket boosters of his own creation. Once he is finished, one of them would create a distraction, diverting the army's attention, and a group of them would escape the town in the vehicle. Once they were far from the Tiger General's reach, they would go and find Flippy.

There was just one problem, where were they going to find a car? Most of the cars around town had either been destroyed or taken by the Tiger Army. Without a vehicle, their plan couldn't even begin.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from outside the House. Even Nutty, who was just about to drink the glass of dish soap, heard it and put it down. Everyone scrambled to find a place to duck and hide, fearing that it may be the soldiers. Russell carefully peaked out the window, but he couldn't see anything. So, he and Disco Bear cautiously went outside to investigate. They looked in every direction, but there was no sign of any soldiers. Suddenly, the heard it again. It seemed to be coming from the trash bins at the side of the house. Russell signaled Disco Bear to stay behind him as they approached them. There were three large bins, whatever made that noise could be hiding in any one of them. So, Russell to out his small little pirate sword and went over to the first one, he cautiously and carefully penetrated his sword through it, all it hit has junk. Then, he went over to the middle one and put his sword through that. Once again nothing. Finally he went to the third bin, stuck his sword through it, and slowly pressed it through

"Ack!" He heard, causing him to quickly retract his blade. He looked over to Disco Bear and nervously stuck it in again in a different spot.

"YOW!" and he took it out again. He repeated to pierce the bin in several places.

"WAH!" "OOOH!" "DOOHH!" "AAGGHHH!" "OOOFFF!" "AIGHEEE!" "YAAAGHHH!"

There was definitely someone in there, probably a Tiger spy. He was probably waiting for when their defenses are completely lowered, in which case he would capture and kill all of them. Disco Bear had an idea on how to deal with them. He grabbed a garden hose from the side of the house.

"Yarr..." Russell said quietly, smiling that he knew what he was getting at. Quickly, Disco Bear opened the lid of the bin slightly and put in the end of the hose. at his signal, Russell turned the crank on the faucet to full power. As the bin filled up with water, they began to hear gargling noises and desperate splashing. Once it was filled to the brim, with water pouring over from the top, Russell kicked it over, with garbage and water pouring all over the grass. However, instead of a Tiger spy, what came tumbling out of the bin was Lifty and Shifty, filthy, wet, and covered in cuts from Russels sword. Russell and Disco Bear simply looked down at them confused.

Afterward, the two raccoons were taken inside. They were both briefed on what the group of friends were up to. As luck would have it, they needed a car and the two of them had one Unfortunately, it was taken to the impound after they were arrested.

Later that night, Lifty and Shifty, followed by Giggles, Mime, and Handy, snuck across the ruined town to what was the police impound. They hoped that the brothers van was still there.

Walking through fields of wrecked cars, the group made sure to keep their eye out for what they were looking for. The smell was absolutely unbearable, causing Toothy to hold his nose closed.

Finally, after hours of searching, Shifty lit up as he spotted their van. The group went over to find it perfectly intact. Unfortunately, both of the brothers checked themselves to see if they had the keys, only to find that neither of them had them. So, they resorted to breaking the window of the door and opening it from the inside. Lifty got into the driver's seat and took a screwdriver from his pocket. He attempted to use it to turn the ignition on, but the motor kept stalling. Lifty simply looked to Shifty and shrugged. Shifty called for someone to check the under the hood, so Handy and Mime went over to the front and popped the hood open. Handy tried to work on the motor, but once again, he had no hands, so he shrugged in frustration and asked Mime to reach in. He happily obliged and reached his hand into the vans inner mechanisms.

As Mime was feeling his way around, and Lifty was trying to get the car to start, Handy walked around the car. His eyes then caught the exhaust muffler, he noticed that there was a pinecone stuck in it.

"A-ha!" He exclaimed, and he signaled Giggles over to help him pull it out. Giggles grabbed the end of the cone and yanked on it as hard as she could. Finally, it came lose, causing Giggles to stumble back fall, and hit her head against a disused double-decker bus. On top of the bus was a tool case, which got rocked off the edge by the force of Giggles vibration. All the tools fell out, right onto Giggles head. First, she got hit with a hammer, then a full unopened paint can, then she got hit by the handle end of a saw, then a stapler, which left a staple in her head. Finally, a electric screwdriver fell right into her right hand be the nail end, nailing it to the ground. She screamed in pain, while Handy helplessly watched, as he had no hands and couldn't really help her. She attempted to yank the power tool out, but she just accidentally turned it on, causing it to drill deeper into her hand, causing even more pain. Once it reached deep enough, the handle itself began to spin around, whacking Giggles several times in the face. She resorted to yanking her hand right from the tool wailing in pain as her hand began to tear apart. Finally with one last rip, she got her hand free, but it was completely ripped in two, bleeding everywhere. She squealed at the sight and searched for something to stop the bleeding, finding a disused car towel.

Once handy was sure Giggles was alright, Handy called to Lifty, "Try it now!". On his Command, Lifty turned on the gas, successfully starting the car. Unfortunately, Mime's hand was still in the hood, and it got caught in the gears, crushing his arm. His face made an expression of screaming in pain, but since he never spoke, nothing came out, so no one could hear his pleas to stop. Lifty and Shifty hi-fived each other at getting the car to work and Lifty put his foot on the pedal, causing the gears to grind Mime's arm in even more and causing him even more pain. Lifty revved the engine more and more causing the van to eat more of Mime's hand. Finally, Mime yanked at his arm, his body to tear loose from it. Mime fell to the ground with a big thud. He got up to see a bloody hole with bone sticking out where his arm used to be, and looked horrified. When he touched the bone, it sent a surge of unbearable pain through him. He watched helplessly as his arm got eaten by the motor.

Neither Giggles nor Mime had the luxury of recovering from their injuries at the moment, they were on a clock that was ticking fast. All 5 of them piled into the van and drove off back to Cuddles house, making sure the headlights were off, as to make sure the Tiger Army didn't spot them.

 **Aw man... I am so sorry it took so long to continue this story. My workload at home has been pretty intense for me lately. Also I kinda felt that I had to go back and add some things to the previous two chapters before I could start on this. To know that I actually got another chapter done, really gives me a sense of accomplishment.**

 **Also as a side note, you probably noticed that no one has actually died in this chapter. I can assure you however that their absolutely WILL be death in the next one, and I am pretty confident that there will be death in every chapter after that.**

 **Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me. I'm gonna try to get Chapter 4 started real soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Cuddles house, Sniffles was working on the rocket boosters at the kitchen table. Even for a genius like him, working on something this complicated in so little time put a strain on his brilliant mind. Even though he was lust putting on the finishing touches, he was still parched and exhausted from all his hard work. By sheer coincidence, he noticed what looked like a glass of water sitting across from him on the table.

"Ah," He said, and reached over and grabbed the glass, unaware that it was still the glass of dish soap. Just as he put it to his snout though, he heard the sounds of tires screeching, garbage cans clattering, and a cat screeching outside. He put the glass back down and went out with the other tree friends to see what it was. Sure enough, Lifty and Shifty's van was parked at the sidewalk by the house, next to some overturned garbage cans. Giggles came out from the side of the can and happily waved. They had the van, now they could get to work on saving the town.

Soon enough, Sniffles managed to finish his rockets, and was underneath the van installing both of them to the bottom of the car. Meanwhile, Lifty and Shifty were Ro-Sham Bo-ing eachother to see who would drive the car. Shifty one, laughing at Lifty who just grunted at him. Once Sniffles was finished, he slid out on his creeper and stood up, sweating and covered in dust and oil. He managed to wire the rocket boosters together, though the bottom of the car, to a big red button. He gave the button to Shifty and explained to him how it worked. He explained that they only have enough power for one boost from the rockets, and that if they hoped to escape, he had to press it once they have reached the military border, not a second before or after, otherwise they are as good as dead. Also, the rockets ran on a connected circuit, so if one goes off, then the other one does too.

The group who would be attempting to escape consisted of Giggles (who had gotten stitches for her hand), Lifty, Shifty, Mime, Handy, Nutty, The Mole, and Sniffles. With everything in place, everyone was ready to go.

Meanwhile, The Tiger General was his study, still bitter about his last interrogation with Lumpy, while resting his feet on Lanky's shell, who was kneeling on all fours as his foot rest. Never in his entire life has he ever come face to face with someone so aggravatingly brainless. His dumb laugh, his misaligned eyes, and those ugly, ugly round teeth. He never thought he could ever hate anyone more that Flippy, but this moose has turned out to be a close second. Was he wasting his time with this moron? He's tortured so many people who are seemingly unbreakable, and sooner or later, they cracked like an glass against a boulder. But what if Lumpy's brain is so stupid, that it isn't even aware it's being cracked. Well, whether or not his imbecile had any information of Flippy which could be useful to him, causing him all this pain did put a smile on his face.

He looked down at Flippy's picture in his normal hand intensely. He never forgot what he did to him, how he almost left him at death's doorstep, and that psychotic look in his eyes as he did. Those burning yellow eyes, the look of someone who had been pushed past his breaking point. How could such a brutal, merciless, and stone-cold killer come from a place like this? This place was full of nothing but weak, spineless, and pathetic woodland critters. They were all complete sheep, including the sheep, and from what he has learned of Flippy, he didn't seem like the soldier he had met all those years ago on the battlefield at all. Just some soft little flower who went around making friends. There was nothing the Tiger General hated more than friendship. The sooner he could find and destroy Flippy, the sooner he could get away from this stupid place.

As he sat there pondering, he heard a strange noise off in the distance.

"Huh?" He said to himself, and he got up from his chair, allowing Lanky to stand back up. He went over to the window and put his ear on it. It seemed to sound like a brass band of some sort. It seemed to be getting louder and louder. Even the troops outside could see it. The sound seemed to be coming from somewhere inside the town. The General found the tune that was playing so annoying, as did everyone else in the base, with the exception of Lumpy, who was in his cell and began to hum it to himself, prompting the prison guard to zap him with a cattle prod. Pretty soon, the sound became so unbearable, that even Lanky's ears began to bleed. Finally, the General could take it no more. He got on his communication device and ordered his troops within the area to find the source.

As instructed, every nearby battalion moved out, unaware that from far away, they were being watched by Toothy, sitting on a branch high on a tree. Once they were far enough away from them, he used a piece of glass mirror to shine a reflection over to Cuddles house, just bright enough for them to see.

Back at the house, the van's motor was on, and Shifty was keeping an eye out for the signal. Then, from roughly the direction he was looking, he saw a tiny light shining light from far in the distance. Without wasting any time, he slammed his foot on the gas, and the gang was off. As they drove off past Toothy at 80 miles per hour, Toothy stood up on the branch and started cheering, only to lose his balance and fall over. He landed on his back right on a fire hydrant, breaking his back in two and causing him to scream. Then the mirror fell on his face, shattering and piercing it all over, including his right eyeball, causing him to scream even more.

Meanwhile, the soldiers were homing in on the source of the music. Soon enough, they found Cro-Marmot, just sitting idly in the middle of the park wearing one-man-band gear. At that moment, they could hear the sounds of a car moving very fast across the street nearby. They all realized they had been doped, and scrambled to their jeeps to make pursuit.

In the van, Handy, from the front passenger seat, was looking at the map of town, and estimated that they had about 3 minutes before they would reach the town limits and the blockade. In the back with the other passengers, Sniffles was checking the status of the rockets on his portable maintenance pad. Both the engine statuses were green, meaning it was all good. By now, they may have found out what we are trying to do. But as long as nothing goes wrong, they should be fine.

Just then, the van hit a 20 mph road block, sending the van a few feet in the air. For a few seconds as it dropped back to the ground, everyone and everything floated in weightlessness. It also knocked the back doors open, causing Mime and Nutty to tumble out onto the road. Once it touched back down to the ground, everyone dropped to the car floor with a thud, and the right rocket became damaged, shutting off the system. Sniffles looked at his pad, which displayed the right rocket turning red, which in turn caused the other one to turn red, and a big red bright frowny face flashed on the screen, causing him to gasp. Handy told Shifty to stop the van. Shifty in turn reminded him that they were on the clock, but Handy insisted. Sighing, Shifty hit the brakes, bringing the car to a full stop. Nutty and Mime got up from the road painfully, covered in scratches and bruises. From up ahead, the saw the van stopped in the middle of the road, with the back open and Giggles leaning out, shouting at them to hurry back into the van. As they made their way back, everyone heard a faint noise from the distance, which was getting louder and louder. Nutty and Mime slowly looked over their shoulders to see a hoard of jeeps coming over the horizon after them, causing everyone on the ground and in the van to shriek. Nutty and Mime bolted to the car, while Shifty pressed his foot on the gas again to get going. They couldn't afford to wait for them. As the car got faster and faster, the two friends struggled to keep up with it. Just as they thought they got close enough, the van began to out run them. Sniffles looked out the back and had to think fast. He had an idea and quickly extended out his anteater tongue out to them. It wrapped around the bone where Mime's arm used to be, and mime held on to Nutty with his other arm. having the bone yanked on like this caused him incredible amounts of pain. Likewise, the taste of Mime's living bone tasted awful against Sniffles tongue. Right now though, he had to get that rocket fixed before the soldiers catch up with them, or they reach the barrier and they have no rockets. Sniffles tied part of his tounge to the door handle to keep Mime and Nutty holding on. He. asked Lifty if there was any way to reach the bottom of the van while it is in motion. Even though he was talking with his tongue out, he could understand him well enough. He pointed out an access panel on the floor. Sniffles opened it and hung his poked his head down to it, seeing the passing road beneath and the damaged rocket. Determined to fix it in time, he cracked his knuckles, grabbed the toolbox to set it by the hatch, grabbed a screwdriver, and got to work, ignoring the pain of his tongue being stretched from Mime's bone to the door handle.

Mime and Nutty held on for dear life, the moving asphalt was scraping the skin right off their feet, starting to make a trial of blood. Giggles and The Mole were pulling at Sniffles' tongue to help them back in. The jeeps behind them had pretty much matched their speed. It was a good thing they had Lifty and Shifty's van. No other vehicle would have been able to out run them. Still, they needed the rocket boosters to lose them.

While Sniffles struggled to get the rocket back online, Giggles saw something on one of the jeeps. Nutty and Mime looked back as well. What they saw was a giant harpoon gun on one of the jeeps. Giggles gasped while Nutty simply screamed hysterically. They loaded the gun and shot it at the van. it scraped against the driver side, just missing the passengers inside, and slicing off the top of Shifty's hat, causing his heart to stop for a moment. They loaded it again and shot at the other side of the van, slicing the door that Sniffle's tongue was tied to. Mime and Nutty jumped onto the door which was still attached to Sniffles tongue like a wake board. This caused Sniffles even more agonizing pain and hindered his ability to work.

Up ahead, Shifty noticed oncoming mines, causing him to go "Wagh!". He swerved around desperate to avoid them, causing Nutty and Mime to swerve around the street desperately hanging onto the door. Mime and Nutty had only one chance for getting back aboard the van. Mime led the way, hanging from it from his arm and legs, while Nutty climbed it with all four limbs. Sniffles Toung was being stretched to it's very limit, and was even starting to rip, causing tears to form in his eyes as he worked on the rocket. At that moment, Shifty and Handy saw the military border in the distance, it was getting closer and closer

"Hurry!" cried Handy. Sniffles had only a matter of seconds to get the rocket working. At the same time, the troops were preparing to fire a third harpoon at them. Nutty and Mime were getting close to the van, with Giggles reaching her hand out. Finally, Sniffles managed to reconnect certain wires, which reactivated the rockets, causing them to turn back to green on his pad, with a green happy face flashing. At that very instant, they were about to reach the military blockade, which had a barrage of canons aimed at them, and the troops trailing them were about to fire a third harpoon.

"NOW!" Cried Sniffles, just as they fired, and Shifty smashed his fist against the button. At that very moment, The harpoon cut right through his tounge, severing Mime and Nutty from the Van, causing Sniffles to wail in agony. A split second later, both rockets ignited, catapulting the Van to incredible speeds, far from the pursuing vehicles or the blockade, leaving a two trails of fire burning across the road.

Nutty fell back onto the hard concrete road and tumbled around with no control, breaking several bones. Nutty got up painfully and looked up toward the road they were driving up. In between the flaming trails a steaming license plate from the van reading M55015M spun around a bit on the asphalt then falls down. Suddenly, Nutty found himself surrounded by soldiers.

"Hehe, hello," He laughed nervously, before being violently tased by a stun gun.

Giggles, Sniffles, and The Mole held on tight as the van streaked across the street at incredible speed. They had made it but Giggles lamented that they lost Mime and Nutty. Just then, Sniffles noticed something from just outside the back of the van. He and Giggles looked out the back where the door was ripped off, and were surprised to see Mime hanging on to the speeding van with some kind of invisible rope with his one hand. He has bruised, and hanging on flying, but he was alive. Giggles and Sniffles cheered that at least one of them made it.

Happy that their plan was (mostly) successful, Handy stuck his body out of the window and happily cheered. But at that moment, his head was whacked right off by an oncoming stop-sign. The car sped off leaving his face plastered on the sign with a horrified look on its face. Shifty and the others looked over and screamed at the sight of Handy's lifeless body and Shifty nervously kicked it out the window. Soon, they reduced in speed and Shifty drove on to Flippy's monastery.

Back at the Generals base, Nutty was being wheeled through the halls on a straight gurney wearing a straight jacket and a mouth piece. He was panicking and staining as hard as he could against his restraints. He was hurt, terrified, and he wanted candy real bad. They wheeled him past Lumpy's cell, who stupidly and hapilly waved hello to him. Finally, they brought him into a large room with what looked like some sort of pool. Inside this room, the Tiger General was waiting for him. Just the sight of him caused Nutty's heart to skip a beat.

The tiger general simply approached him and stared him dead in his crazy eye. He brought his claw close hi his cheek, causing the hyperactive squirrel to marinate sweat. He undid his mouth piece and demanded to know who was in that van and what they were up to. Not wanting to spill the beans on his friends plan, he simply kept his mouth shut. The General simply sighed and took out what seemed to be a surgical case, causing Nutty's eyes to go wide and his pupils to shrink. When he opened it however, what was inside was an assortment of different candy's and sugar treats.

"Ooooohhhhh!" he went, and salivated at the look of what he has been desperate for days. The general held out a lolipop in front of him, making Nutty lick his lips. But then, he put his claw on the handle and snapped it right in two, causing Nutty to gasp. He also cut the actual candy part into many pieces. Nutty simply watched horrified as pieces of the sweet succulent candy dropped to the floor. The General took out a few tootsie pops and waves them in front of Nutty's face to tease them. Nutty was beginning to lose it now, and was struggling hard against his straightjacket, desperate for the candy. The General simply threw them down to the ground and stomped on them hard with his boot. Nutty's eyes went bloodshot as he scraped the ground with their remains. He was beginning to cry now, and his heart was beating out of his chest violently and loudly. Next, the general took out a caramel apple. he took it over to a small tank of sulfuric acid and dipped it in. A hysterical and desperate Nutty could only watch as it dissolved into nothing. He was beginning to reach his breaking point. Lastly, The general took out a candy cane. He brought it over to a massive industrial shredder and slowly lowered it in.

Just before he could destroy it however, Nutty finally cracked and told him everything he knew, crying as he did it. He told him about where Flippy was, what he was doing, and who was involved, and where they were going. The general smiled in satisfaction. Finally, some information that is actually useful. If he had captured this squirrel sooner, he could have saved himself a lot of trouble.

The general walked over to the straight jacket bound squirrel. He held the candy cane in front of him, mesmerizing him. Suddenly, he threw it into the pool. He then immediately ordered his men to undo his straightjacket.

"Go get it!" The General shouted to him. Once Nutty was free from his restraints, he ran and dove straight into the pool laughing hysterically. He swum around in the water searching for the lost piece of candy, when he saw what looked to be a small little fish. He simply chucked a little and petted the cute little fish with his finger. But then, it revealed it's razor sharp teeth and bit Nutty right in his good eye. He wailed in pain and masses of bubbles came out of his mouth. When these bubbles reached the surface and popped, they made the sound of agonizing screaming. The piranha pulled his eyeball right out of his socket, tugging a little at the cord. As it finally snapped off, more swam toward him and began to eat him alive. The General simply stood there and watched with devious pleasure as his pets enjoyed their latest meal.

"Lanky!" The General shouted. Lanky could hear his superiors voice from his bathroom as he was in the middle of ironing his shell, wearing only a tank top and underwear with heart shapes. He sighed, took his dentures out from his glass, put on his shell, and hurried over to the piranha room. He made it over and quickly saluted, sweating a bit from his haste. The General ordered Lanky to take a platoon out and track down the Happy Tree Friends. As Nutty emerged to try and climb out desperately, only to be pulled back in, he told Lanky to bring Flippy to him. He wanted to see the life leave his eyes and he wanted to be the one to do it. Kill the others.

"Yesir!" Lanky saluted, and marched off to find the escapees. As Lanky left, The General felt that things were finally starting to go his way. Just then, he felt something tugging at his shirt.

"Huh?" He muttered, and he looked over to see that part of his outfit had been caught in the shredder

"Ah!" he screamed, and tugged at it. He managed to rip himself from the shredder in the nick of time, leaving a small rip in his uniform. He breathed a sigh of relief. For some reason, he was starting to feel a lot less safe.

 **Told ya there would be death in this chapter. I'm a man who keeps my promise.**

 **I should have probably named this chapter "Full Metal Straight Jacket"**

 **Anyway, This was not a very easy chapter for me to write, considering the intensity of the chase scene, and I hope it turned out well, or at least as well as the previous chapters.**

 **Keep an eye out for Chapter 5. Not like Nutty though.**


End file.
